Knowing you, knowing me
by lilkenkaofan
Summary: After getting dumped by his girlfriend, kenshin thought he could never love another. But someone may just be able to prove him wrong. Someone who will show him that there's more to life than what he thought there was.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Author's notes: This is my first fanfiction story that I've ever written so please give me feedback and write your comments. Like should I make my story longer or just something like that. Thank you!

* * *

"Kaoru! Kaoruuuuuuuuu!"

Mrs. Kamiya's shrill voice echoed through the 4-room apartment which she, Kaoru and Yahiko lived in. Kaoru jerked awake, disrupted from her dream of eating sweet candy upon a pure, white cloud. She gazed around her in alarm as her mother came bustling in.

"Kaoru! When are you going to wake up? Don't you remember what occasion is it today?"

"Mmmm?"

Kaoru opened her eyes sleepily but shut them as her mother drew back the curtains and sunlight infiltrated her cozy bedroom. Hands on her hips, Mrs. Kamiya stared down at her daughter. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow and looked at her mother, puzzled. Realization then hit her. She widened her eyes and hastily got out of bed.

"Oh I remember. It's your meeting with some company and I'm to come along to be your personal assistant. Is that it?"

Her mother nodded slowly with a stern expression on her face.

"Arrgh! I'm so sorry, mum. I forgot! How long do I have to wash up? Do I have to wear really business-like or is formal just enough?"

Tapping a finger on her watch she replied, "You have exactly 30 mins to get ready, starting from now. Just dress formal, look your age. Don't look like mine."

Chuckling, her mother left the room with a wave of her hand.

Kaoru rushed to her cardboard and pulled out many outfits before deciding on a plain tight-fitting, white blouse and a floral skirt which reached just above her knees. She took a quick shower and managed to blow her hair and do her make-up before her mother started screaming out her name again.

"Coming mum!"

Dumping her cell phone, wallet and a few other accessories into her small bag, she hurried out of her room and saw her brother eating breakfast at the table.

"Isn't the lil twerp supposed to be in school?"

Her brother stuck out his tongue and was about to say something rude when his mother came with a warning look. Knowing better, he returned to his cereal.

"Don't call your brother names. He's down with fever so he's going to stay at home with grandpa. Grandpa's coming over."

"Ooh ic… You better not touch any of my things you twerp!"

"Like I would? Your room stinks like the garbage!"

"It doesn't stink you dweep!"

"Oh yes it does. Especially things you spray yourself with. Isn't perfume suppose to be nice smelling and not smelly? I wonder where you bought yours."

"Like you know anything about fashion!"

With a toss of her ebony hair, she left her brother scowling at the table.

"Now be good, Yahiko. Open the door for grandpa. Look through the peephole before opening the door understand? And better get more rest. Muacks."

"Bye mum."

Mrs. Kamiya pulled their Mercedes out of the garage and sped down the expressway.

"What kind of company are you going to be meeting? And why?"

"Erm… We're supposed to be promoting their product. Something called the two window wiper. He's our biggest client. This project is worth over 2 million. My boss entrusted me with this project. Having to do a proposal and an advertisement that will satisfy them. This is a big shot person so he has very high expectations. Just hope I can clinch that deal."

"Wow mum! Guess your boss really thinks of you as a capable person."

"Some sort and also because I've been working there for very long. By the way, I like your outfit. Looks like it's your generation and nothing too casual. Good choice."

"Thanks mum."

"Is that the building? Hmm. Himura corporations. Sounds big and the building looks so high class. This must really be a big client."

"Yeah honey. So remember, act your best."

"I know mum."

As they walked through the building, Kaoru was in awe. The place was lavishly decorated. Marble tiles laid the floor and there was even an indoor water fountain with a cupid sculpture in the middle. The lifts had transparent walls and I could see their office workers hurrying around with opened files and looking worried. There were 11 floors in the building and the bosses' office was at the very top. Kaoru had a good look of the whole building as the elevator made its way up to the top. The receptionist smiled warmly as they approached her and asked if they had an appointment.

"Yeah. I'm Mrs. Kamiya I'm scheduled for a 10 a.m. meeting with Mr. Hiko."

"Ah yes. His expecting you in his meeting room. This way."

Mrs. Kamiya gave a gentle nod and marched off to the right and opened a beautifully oak door with golden handles. The boss was a large, well-built man sitting at the head of the table with several managers by each side. He glanced up as Mrs. Kamiya and Kaoru entered.

"Mr. Hiko, I'm Mrs. Kamiya and this is my daughter, Kaoru. She will be my personal assistant for today."

"Ah yes. As they say, like mother like daughter. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kamiya. Now, shall we get down to business? Kenshin, bring Miss Kaoru to the lounge and stay there till you're called in."

A red-haired boy stepped out from the shadows, bowed slightly to the boss and left for the door. This was the first time that Kaoru noticed him. She didn't see him when she had entered. Perhaps he didn't want to be seen too. The boy gestured her out of the door and Kaoru looked at her mother in question.

"Just follow him, Honey. It'll just take a while."

Kaoru nodded and followed the boy. He brought her to a large spacious room with a coffee table at a side. It faced a large window which overlooked a breathtaking view of the ocean. The carpet was exquisitely designed which matched the sofas. He flopped down on one of the chairs facing the big window, eyes distant. Kaoru followed uneasily and sat down quietly on another chair facing him.

"Can I get you anything?"

His deep voice startled her and she jumped slightly.

"Err... It's ok."

_What's with him? He looks so down and sad. _She quietly observed him from her view. His auburn colored hair hang loosely down and his eyes were half shut. He was wearing a smart suit which suited him perfectly. He had handsome features but it wasn't obvious as a frown was etched on his face. He could not be older than her, maybe a year or two only. Overall, he was good looking but depressed. Several minutes passed by and Kaoru glanced around, taking in the brown mahogany walls and the beautifully painted lamps which brightened the room. She felt rather awkward in that position. Being a stranger to their company and having a stranger in her presence. She always struck up conversations with everyone around her and she would do it now. The silence deafened her and she was determined to break it. _Oh mum... Please hurry up._

"Erm… Hi… what's your name? My name is Kaoru Kamiya. You saw my mum just now," Kaoru asked timidly. She didn't expect him to reply but what the heck, it's just good to break the silence.

"I'm Kenshin Himura. You saw my father in there."

Kaoru gasped inaudibly.

"Your father is Hiko Himura? Wow... you must be really rich."

"I guess so. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to help my mum. Be her personal assistant but I don't think sitting in this room will help her much."

"Hm... I guess so... Anyway, I'm in the same situation as you. Be my father's personal assistant though I doubt he had ever needed one. Just an excuse to bring me to his office. He wants me to take over his company, you see."

Kenshin's face had turned to a look of disgust but quickly returned to its dull expression. Kaoru was surprise that he would talk that much so she was slightly encouraged.

"So are you still schooling?"

"I'm in Sakura High, senior year. I'm in the basketball club. How about you?"

"You know what? I'm in the same school as you! But I've never seen you before, cos I'm in my junior year. I'm in cheerleading, though it's physically demanding for me I still like it. I'm not as flexible as the rest of the cheerleaders you see, but I guess I'll just have to work harder."

Kaoru gazed at the ceiling, remembering how she had gotten into the team. It was by many months of hard work that she got in. She trained everyday after school, almost wearing her muscles out. Her mother was afraid that she would overdo it. She stretched till she was more flexible and did her routine countless of times till her body memorized every single step. She was determined to get in because other girls mocked her for being a stick. A stick because she was stick thin and stick stiff. But after she had trained, she had curves which enhanced her figure beautifully and her flexibility was way better than them though not as good as the actual cheerleaders. She always felt very proud when she wore her cheerleader costume. She had earned it.

"Basketball is also very physically demanding. Not only that, you also need social skills. If you get along well with the coach, he ain't so hard on you. If you get on his bad side, you're dead. That's why our team is lacking of people. But since my dad is wealthy, his afraid to get on the rough edge of me, therefore, he lets me have my way."

"It pays to be wealthy doesn't it?"

He nodded solemnly. Kaoru gave a little sigh. She nervously played with her floral skirt, twisting it around her fingers. _Hmm… what else can I possibly ask him?_

"So why are you so gloomy? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happen. It's just the way I am."

"Hm... I'm not buying that."

He grimaced, much to Kaoru's surprise. She pushed back stray strands of hairs which had fallen on her face.

"You wanna share? But it's ok... I understand if you don't. I'm a complete stranger to you any-."

"I saw my girlfriend with another guy doing hanky-panky in the school library yesterday. I guess you're thinking its no big deal. But I seriously love her and also, isn't my reputation ruined? Girl dumps millionaire's son. Big HUMILIATING news for me. I should be the one dumping her, not the other way round. I didn't expect she would do something like this to me. I thought she loved me. Where have I gone wrong?"

"You know. You shouldn't bother about what people think. This is how we teenagers are. Why would they bother? I doubt they would anyway. But if they talk, let them talk. And there're more fishes in the sea. She's a person that's not worthy of your love, don't you think? To treat you like some garbage is not respecting you at all. Why grieve over this kind of people? Move on… you will always find someone worthy of you."

Kaoru gave him a warm smile. No wonder he had looked so glum. Kenshin felt his heart softened as he heard her words. _Perhaps she's right. Tomoe doesn't deserve me. Maybe I should move on. _He looked up at Kaoru, who still had the little smile painted on her face, her sapphire orbs gazing intently at him.

"Kaoru right? Thanks. I haven't been able to speak to anyone about it. Dint know why I told you too. I'm Kenshin."

He actually smiled a little as he reached over, palm outreached. Kaoru shook it, her smile widening. _Not so hostile now, are we?_

"Ms. Kamiya and Mr. Kenshin Himura. You may go back to the meeting room now."

Both of them rose, Kenshin ushering her.

"I guess its goodbye. Maybe I will see you again in school. Nice to meet you and thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Kaoru smiled at him and went out.

Kenshin was left standing in the room. Her words had touched an emotional chord in his heart. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, something that he had not felt in a long time, even with Tomoe. Maybe it was hope? And that Tomoe, she betrayed him, that slut! The thought of her made Kenshin's blood boil with anger. But Kaoru's words floated into his mind. She was right. He deserved someone worthier of him. A picture of Kaoru appeared in his mind. Her ebony hair swinging side to side, her picture perfect face and those blue sapphire orbs that he could never forget. Maybe she was special but he didn't know then. Smiling a little, he left for his father.

Kaoru walked back to the meeting room. She saw her mother shaking hands with Mr. Hiko. A big smile lit her face. _She probably won the deal. Congratulations! _She stood timidly at the door, waiting for her mother to notice her. Just then, kenshin came in and bumped into her.

"Ah… my stupid son and your charming daughter are here. Shall we go?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at how Mr. Himura had address his son. _Poor guy. No wonder his such a glum. _Kenshin, however, showed no emotion to being called 'stupid'. He had always been called that since young, so he was rather immune to it. He was, how would you say, a little touched when he saw Kaoru's reaction. _She cares about me. How nice!_

"Say thank you to Mr. Himura, dear."

"Thank you, Mr. Himura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Kenshin show them out."

Kenshin bowed slightly and opened the door, sometimes he felt as if he was treated more like a servant then a son of a wealthy businessman. He had never felt love in his life before. His uncle showered him with gifts but never spent time with him at all. He was always at his office or overseas. With no siblings to play with or mother to talk to, Kenshin felt rather lonely every time. Sometimes, he felt that his father blamed him for his mother's death as she had passed away shortly after his birth. Love was never in the house, just a distant coldness settled. He may be the most popular guy in school, but he had not ever found a true friend because the guys were jealous that the girls always hang around him and the girls were only after his wealth and glory of it all.

Kaoru walked past Kenshin and out into the lobby with her mother behind her. They bade Kenshin farewell and left him at the elevator lobby as they took one down. Kaoru then spotted the huge magnificent chandelier which was hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the whole building.

"Mum! That must have cost a fortune, doesn't it?"

"Yep. He's a millionaire so he can do whatever he wants. It pays to be rich. So did you talk to that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"That red-haired guy. Knowing you, you've probably dug up some information on him already."

"Did you know he was Mr. Himura's son?"

"Well, I kinda thought it was. Because he addressed him as his stupid son. But they don't seem much like father and son."

Kaoru felt sorry for Kenshin. Although he may be wealthy and all, she was sure that he was not exactly very happy inside. But what was she to do? She probably only knew a very teeny part of him only. As they drove home, Kaoru kept on thinking about the sad red-haired guy that she had just met.


End file.
